Eien no Sakura
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: "Bahkan bila seluruh kelopakku gugur, mesti harus melewati sengatan matahari yang sangat menyengat, mesti harus melewati tusukan angin-angin , mesti harus menggigil karena suhu di musim dingin, dahan pohonku akan tetap menunggumu seperti merentangkan kedua tangan…" Otanjoubi Omedeto Uzumaki Naruto…


**Eien no Sakura**

"Bahkan bila seluruh kelopakku gugur, mesti harus melewati sengatan matahari yang sangat menyengat, mesti harus melewati tusukan angin-angin , mesti harus menggigil karena suhu di musim dingin, dahan pohonku akan tetap menunggumu seperti merentangkan kedua tangan…"

Otanjoubi Omedeto Uzumaki Naruto…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSaku**

 **Warning : OOC, Fast Plot, Typo(s)**

 **Special : Naruto's birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Haruno Sakura, seorang kepala rumah sakit induk Konoha kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang amat besar yang berada di taman belakan rumah sakit, tempat yang cocok untuk _refreshing_ karena tak banyak orang yang datang ke sini. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura jatuh dan kemudian menari-nari diterbangkan oleh angin. Salah satu tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menangkap kelopak-kelopak itu.

"Indahnya…" gumam Sakura pelan sambil mengagumi keindahannya.

" _Sou da_." Timpal suara lain, tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Huwaa…! Se-Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?!" pekik Sakura kaget, ia bahkan hampir saja jatuh ke belakang saking kagetnya dengan kehadiran sesosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping kirinya. Pemuda dengan jubah Hikage yang bertuliskan " _Nanadaime_ _Hokage_ " di punggungnya yang memiliki surai _blonde_ dan iris berwarna _sapphire_.

Naruto, selaku _Hokage_ yang memerintah sekarang mulai berpikir pelan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut karena ia mulai berpikir. "Hm… mungkin beberapa detik yang lalu… Kenapa?"

"Kau itu… suka sekali mengangguku." Ucap Sakura sambil menggeram pelan.

"Ahaha, itu sama sekali tak benar Sakura _-chan_."

"Terserahlah." Sakura kembali duduk seperti semula sedangkan Naruto sudah duduk di samping Sakura dengan kedua kakinya yang disilakan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura melihat kehadiran Naruto di siang hari speerti ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Sakura _-chan_ ada di sini?" Tanya balik Naruto yang tanpa disadarinya malah membuat Sakura menggeram pelan di dalam hatinya.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku di rumah sakit, sedangkan kau, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kau tak meninggalkannya begitu saja, bukan?!" selidik Sakura.

"Sudah kok, makanya aku bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini." Jawab Naruto cepat-cepat agar tak terkena amukan maut dari Haruno Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya pasalnya Naruto sangat lemah menghadapi kertas-kertas yang bertumpukan di meja kerjanya, ia lebih memilih untuk bertarung langsung dengan musuh di lapangan.

"Benar kok! Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Shikamaru sekarang juga bila perlu."

Sakura mnghela nafas pelan, sepertinya kali ini Naruto benar, ia sudah menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya kemudian.

"Kau tahu Naruto, bunga sakura itu tergolong dalam familia _Rosaceae_ yang merupakan genus dari _Prunus_ , sejenis dengan pohon prem, persik, atau pun apricot. Namun, secara umum, bunga sakura itu digolongkan dalam subgenus sakura." Terang Sakura panjang lebar dengan tangan kanannya yang ia ulurkan untuk menangkap beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan pelan.

"Lalu aku ingin melihat _fuyuzakura_ …" lanjut Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian menarik kembali tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya ia ulurkan untuk menangkap kelopak bunga sakura.

"Hm… apa itu sakura musim dingin?" Tanya Naruto karena ia tak terlalu mengerti hal-hal begituan. Kalau temannya Yamanaka Ino sih pasti tahu, karena bagaimana pun juga ia adalah pemilik toko bunga jadi pastinya ia tahu hal-hal seperti itu.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto yang tanpa disadarinya malah membuat pemuda di hadapannya langsung salah tingkah dengan sedikit rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

" _Fuyuzakura_ merupakan jenis pohon sakura yang bunganya mekar sekitar bulan November sampai akhir bulan Desember." Jelas Sakura sambil memainkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berhasil ia tangkap di tangan kanannya.

"Ah! Apa kau pernah makan buah ceri dari pohon sakura?" Tanya lagi Sakura setelah mengingat sesuatu. Dahi Naruto kembali berkerut, pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mulai berpikir keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Umm… sepertinya tidak, malahan aku baru tahu kalau pohon bunga sakura bisa menghasilkan ceri." Jawabnya kemudian sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal.

"Yaah, tidak semua pohon sakura bisa menghasilkan buah tapi, buah ceri dari pohon sakura tidak enak rasanya sehingga tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi. Karena itu selama ini kita menikmati pohon sakura hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja, bukan?"

"Ya, ya. Kau sangat benar Sakura _-chan_. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku… soalnya kalau tidak, mungkin di masa depan aku akan memakan buah ceri itu." Naruto langsung nyengir dengan cengiran khas rubah miliknya.

"Dasar kau ini… jangan sampai kau memakan tanaman atau pun buah liar saat berada di luar desa." Keluh Sakura, bahkan ia sampai menghela nafas karenanya.

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_." jawab Naruto seadanya sambil memutar kedua matanya bosan dengan ceramah yang diberikan Sakura. Benar-benar mirip dengan Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini… Bisa tidak sih, kau itu sehari saja tidak membuat khawatir?!" gumam Sakura pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Jadi… tiap hari Sakura _-chan_ mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya.

"Yaah… mengingat sekarang kau yang menjadi _Hokage_ , aku khawatir kalau kau malah membuat onar atau mungkin kau sampai-sampai bertengkar dengan para tetua, lalu, lalu…"

"Sudah, sudah Sakura _-chan_. Tenang saja, aku tak pernah membuat keributan seperti itu." Potong Naruto cepat-cepat sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya di udara guna menenangkan Sakura.

"Benarkah?! Tapi, tapi bagaimana kalau…"

"Bisakah Sakura _-chan_ percaya padaku?" lagi, belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah memotongnya duluan. Sorot mata Naruto menatap iris _virdian_ Sakura dengan intens.

"Aku… aku sangat mempercayaimu, karena itu aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa." Sakura dengan berani langsung memajukan beberapa senti wajahnya untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura _-chan_?"

"Bagaimana pun juga Naruto, aku ini adalah orang yang paling mengenalmu daripada orang lain." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya pelan, merasa malu untuk menatap Naruto… entah kenapa.

"Ah, tapi pastinya kedua orang tuamu yang paling mengenalmu, Naruto." Tambah Sakura cepat-cepat. Naruto langsung tersenyum hangat.

"Kau benar, Sakura _-chan_. _Arigatou_." Gumamnya pelan membuat Sakura merona tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Eh? Kenapa berterima kasih? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa…" Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Tiap hal kecil yang Sakura _-chan_ lakukan untukku… menurutku sudah sangat berarti." Naruto kemudian menatap langit dengan tersenyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sakura yang tak sengaja melihatnya makin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung melepar kelopak bunga sakura yang sebelumnya ia kumpulkan di tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

" _Baka_!" pekik Sakura dengan merona. Kedua tangannya langsung memukuli Naruto.

"Kenapa aku dilempari kelopak bunga sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha menghindari pukulan maut kedua tangan Sakura.

"Naruto _baka_ , _baka_ , _baka_ …!"

" _Baka_ … kau, suka sekali menggodaku…" bisik Sakura yang hampir tertelan oleh suara angin. Jantung Naruto langsung berpacu dua kali lebih cepat namun tak beraturan, walau begitu, entah kenapa dadanya kini terasa hangat.

"Sakura _-chan_ …" panggil Naruto pelan sambil memegang kedua pergelangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku memukulimu."

"Tak apa, lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja… Lagipula bukankah itu sudah biasa." Kata Naruto sembari sibuk membersihkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang mengenai rambut, wajah, serta bajunya. Sakura yang merasa bersalah dengan sedikit demi sedikit mulai medekati Narutio.

"Ka-Kau benar… aku bantu membersihkannya." Sakura lalu berhenti mendekati Naruto setelah dirasa jarak yang ia butuhkan sudah cukup dan mulai membersihkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang menyangkut di surai-surai _blonde_ milik Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya surai-surai Naruto terbebas dari kelopak bunga sakura karena lemparan Sakura tadi.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Sudah bersih sekarang, Naruto kau…"

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya kini Sakura dikagetkan oleh sang _Nanadaime_ _Hokage_. Kini pemuda itu mencium bibir Sakura. Tentu saja tindakannya ini membuat Sakura kaget. Dengan sebuah kelopak bunga sakura diantara bibir mereka, Sakura bisa mengecap rasa yang ada di dalam sana. Tangan kanan Naruto merayang ke belakang leher Sakura untuk menekan tengkuknya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura dengan erat dan terkesan posesif.

"Su-Sudah…" pinta Sakura di tengah-tengah ciuman. Kedua tangan Sakura berusaha mendorong dada bidang Naruto untuk member jarak karena Sakura mulai kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman dadakan dari Naruto. Namun, sayangnya sang _Nanadaime_ _Hokage_ tak menurutinya, ia makin posesif memeluk pinggang Sakura dan juga dorongan di tengkuk Sakura agar gadis itu tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto mulai menyesap bibir Sakura dengan gemas yang membuat Sakura sendiri merasa sesak di bagian dadanya. Di dalam dadanya ia bisa merasakan sebuah gemuruh hangat yang entah mengapa ia sama sekai tak membencinya.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, namun kedua tangannya masih setia di tempat. Sakura merona mengingat ciumannya tadi. Sayang sekali itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, karena ciuman pertamanya mesti kandas karena misi menyelamatkan Naruto. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak menyesalinya, karena waktu itu bila Naruto tak bisa diselamatkan mungkin Sakura, akan kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura _-chan_. Bukan menyukai sebagai teman, tapi aku menyukai seperti lelaki yang tertarik kepada seorang perempuan. Bersamamu, merupakan hari terhebat yang pernah ada. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, namun, bersamamu aku yakin aku bisa melewati rintangan yang ada. Karena itu jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku di masa depan." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menurunkan salah satu kakinya. Seperti bagaimana lelaki melamar orang yang disukainya.

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, seakan tak ada hari esok. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sakura langsung etrsenyum dan balik memeluknya dengan erat juga.

" _Baka_ , _baka_ , _baka_ …" gumam Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawabn 'iya', Sakura _-chan_." Balas Naruto, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai-surai milik Sakura. Keduanya berpelukan erat, menikmati waktu-waktu yang ada sekarang.

"Hei, Naruto, aku ingin menjadi pohon sakura untukmu." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kini Sakura duduk di pangkuan Naruto, membelakanginya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena, aku ingin menjadi titik awal di mana dirimu mulai melangkah untuk maju." Ucap Sakura, walau ia tak menatap Naruto namun pemuda di belakangnya itu tahu kalau Sakura benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya barusan itu.

"Begitu…" setelah mendengar alasan Sakura, Naruto kini tak kuasa menahan senyum di wajahnya.

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin menjadi tepatmu untuk bersandar, walau aku harus melewati musim panas yang menyengat, musim gugur dengan angin dingin yang menusuk, musim dingin dengan suhu yang dapat mencapai minus. Dahan pohon itu… anggap saja seperti kedua tanganku yang merentang ke arahmu." Tambahnya kemudian yang membuat air matanya terus bercucuran hingga membuat anak sungai di kedua pipi Sakura.

Air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Bahkan kedua mata Naruto kini berkaca-kaca karena mendengar kalimat Sakura.

Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan lembut seraya membisikinya tepat di telinga Sakura. "Sakura _-chan_ … _arigatou_."

" _Watashi mo_ , _arigatou_ Naruto. Kau mau mencintaiku sampai sekarang ini, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dan juga tanpa bosan menungguku. _Hontou ni… arigatou_." Balas Sakura, ia kemudian memutar badannya untuk menatap Naruto, lelaki yang ia cintai.

" _Suki da_ , Sakura _-chan_." Wajah Naruto kini kembali mendekat ke arah Sakura. Gadis din depannya itu juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

" _Watashi mo_ , _anata ga suki da yo_ , Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Sakura pelan sebelum akhinya mereka berciuman kembali di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **END…**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Spesial fict sebelum saya hengkang untuk belajar menyiapkan beberapa materi…

Otanjoubi omedetou Uzumaki Naruto…!


End file.
